Sharing Memories
by Alodis
Summary: Emma shares some childhood memories with her mother in her own way and then, does the same with her father. Her father who has a special gift to give her.
1. With Snow

Hello ^^

I wanted to write a OS about Emma spending time with her mother so here it is !

As some of you might be knowing, English is not my language so if you see any mistakes, please feel free to tell me =)

* * *

Emma sighed. It was now or never. She smiled thinking how quickly her father had accepted to take care of the station at her place. She just said she needed to spend some time alone with Snow. Of course, David was slightly jealous that she wanted some time with his wife and not him. His turn would come soon enough. So here she was, at the top of the stairs with THE book and THE box, ready to share her childhood memories with her mom. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought for a moment it might stop. Taking a deep breath, she slowly reached the main floor. Mary…Snow...Her mother was reading a book at the table with a cup of hot chocolate in front of her.

"Good book ?" Emma asked, not knowing where to start. Snow looked up to her daughter with a soft smile while closing her book.

"Well, the story is kind of hard to follow, beside that, it's a good book"

"I'm not disturbing you in your reading ?"

"No, not at all" Her mother reassured her. "How about I make you hot chocolate and we can talk on the couch ? How does that sounds?" " Sounds good to me" The blonde answered with a nod. Breaking the awkward silence was not an easy thing. Lucky for her, her mother seemed to understand and made the move. Snow noted the book and the box her daughter was holding while preparing the cup. She couldn't help herself but felt excited about her daughter coming to her wanting to talk. Emma went to sit on the couch, the box and the book on her lap. God she was so nervous about this. What she was about to share was huge, especially for her.

" Here" Snow handed Emma her cup and took the place beside her daughter, her own cup in hands. "Thank you" Emma took a few sips, before opening her mouth and closing her a few times. This was definitely harder than she believed.

"I know we didn't really talk…" Emma whispered. "It's alright, I know you don't feel comfortable with talking"

"I need to do this, you deserve to have this" The blonde indicate the things on her lap. "What is it ?" Snow questioned as she watched Emma putting down her hot chocolate. "Find out for yourself"

Snow took the book and opened it. She felt the emotions rushing. It was Emma's photos album. The first represented her 1-month-old daughter.

" Oh Emma…" Snow murmured, tears pickled in her eyes. "You're my mother, a part of me…You did some much for me, to keep me safe and I wanted to thank you in my own way" Emma explained, her green eyes finding her mother's. She observed her mother turning the pages of her album. She saw her smile growing after every picture. Now she was staring at the same for the past couple of minutes. A 3-month-old Emma was smiling happily. Snow touched the picture with the tip of her fingers, memorizing every detail of her little girl.

"I think this one is gonna end up in a frame…If you don't mind of course ?" Snow added quickly. "I don't mind at all" Emma assured with a smile. Her mother reached for her hand and squeezed it.

Mother and daughter spent the next couple of hours, talking about Emma's childhood memories, while going through the pictures in the book and the ones in the box. Between laughs and tears, Emma was so glad she took a chance to bond a little more with her mother. It was more than worth it.

" Thank you" Snow said, chasing a tear on her cheek. "I want you to keep it" "No, Emma it's all your childhood memories, I can't…" " I want you to have it. It had belonged to you since the beginning. Please…" Emma insisted. "Fine, if you insisted…" "I am" Emma joked. Box and book put aside, Snow pulled her daughter to her, holding her in a tight embrace. She sighed silently when Emma didn't protest.

" I love you baby girl" Snow whispered in her daughter's ear. " I love you too…Mom" Emma replied. Shock took over Snow for a few seconds. Her daughter called her "Mom", how long she was dying to hear those words.

" Oh sweetheart…I love you so much…"

Later, when Henry and David came home, neither of them noticed the frame on the night table on Snow's side. Her father saw the frame the tomorrow morning while searching for clothes. His wife found him staring at the picture, grinning and tears in the eyes. He only asked one thing " That's our little girl ?" Snow explained Emma was 3-month-old on this one. The answer Snow got was "I can't believe that little smiling princess is ours".

FIN.


	2. With David (Part 1)

Here we go again ! Someone suggested a second chapter, this time with David. So, since I got inspiration with me, I kept writing. I haven't completely finished this chapter, though you have the chance to have the "first" small part =)

Tell me what you think !

* * *

Words couldn't express the happiness he felt when his daughter told him she wanted to know him, to have some time with him. She gave him a chance to start over. He knew the time he lived under the curse was not exactly in his favor. He continually hurt Snow, accused her of murder and made mistake after mistake. Emma had all the rights to not trust him then, but now, everything was different. Except the love he had for his little girl. That love would never change.

So now they were in his car, in front of the stables. Emma was not sure why they were here, though she didn't mind as long she could talk and do other things with him. She smiled when she noticed he was as nervous as her. Climbing out of the car, he started walking towards the stables. Without a word, she followed. At one point, he stopped, waited for her to be close.

"There are gifts I would never be able to give you. This one I still can and I hope you'll like it" He explained when he saw his daughter frowning slightly. "Back in our land, your mother and I used to have that conversation, that conversation about this one gift. We used to discuss how old you were going to be when we'll be offering it to you. I guess we were both wrong"

He went to a stable and patted the horse. "Emma, this is your gift. She was a month old when you were born. Even before, she was yours". Emma getting out of her thought approached and patted the mare at her turn. "I had a horse before I was born ?" She wondered surprised. "Of course, there was not a thing you wouldn't have had. We wanted to teach how to ride when you'd be old enough" Her father said looking her reaction to her gift. "Well, you can teach me, I never ride before" Emma confessed, smiling softly to her father who smiled back at her, happy he got the chance to do so.

"How about you name her first ?" Her father suggested, still patting the animal. David observed his daughter concentrating on finding her horse a name. Her face light up when she found an idea. " What was her parent's name ?" "Annahbel and Milo"

Emma couldn't help but wondered about her horse's parents. Her father replied before she had the chance to ask. "Her mother died given birth to her and her father is still here. She's not alone. I took great care of her I swear" He added joking. "I'm sure you did" Emma looked up to him, her eyes finding his blue ones. " Now, she is yours, so it's your turn to take care of her. First, her name."

"How about…Faith?" Her horse whinnied as to say she agrees to the name. David chuckled. " Well, Faith it is then."


	3. With David (Part 2)

Okay, this is the last chapter of this story. I managed to write everything in English without using translation too much =D

Thank you for reading, and putting this in your favorites, though it doesn't deserve the honor.

* * *

Emma suddenly became serious. "Can I ask you something ?" David frowned at her seriousness. " Sure". She didn't dare to look at him, not with the question she had. "What were your parents like ?" Emma said abruptly. When he froze, she cursed under her breath and panicked a little bit. " I shouldn't have….I'm so sorry ! I…" Her father put a reassuring hand on her arm and she looked at him. "It's okay Emma. Don't worry, it's fine"

"No, you don't probably want to talk about it. I get it" She shook her head and focused on her horse. "You wanna know where you come from, I understand. I can talk about them. They are your family too you know"

David told her about his mother, her grandmother and his father. He told her the whole story. His childhood, the fate of his twin brother, the deal with King Georges. "That's how I met you mother"

" She stole from you ? Really ?" " Really. Among them, there was a ring that belonged to my mother." He confirmed, smiling and remembering the scene in his head. " The one she's twirling all the time ?" " Yeah that one. You know, my mother always wanted me to have a girl" Sadly Emma thought about the grandparents she never got the chance to know. " I wish I had the chance to know her. The way you talk about her, she seemed like a great person." " She was. I'm certain she'd have be proud to call you her granddaughter, as I'm proud to call you my daughter"

Hearing his confession brought tears to Emma's eyes. No one ever told her how proud they were. She turned her head so he wouldn't notice her tears. Too late, he did notice and came closer to her. Tenderly he brushed away a tear on her cheek. "It's okay to cry. Crying makes you someone who cares." He whispered softly as she found the courage to look at him.

"I cried when I lost my mother. I cried when you were born. I cried when I realized you found us. Having emotions makes us humans." "I used to tell myself emotions were useless so I buried them deep inside me. At least I was trying 'cause if anyone could read my emotions I would have a weakness and I couldn't allow that". Emma admitted, her father's hand caressing her cheek. She didn't thought about pushing it away. No her father's warm was giving her comfort. It was a nice feeling. "You don't have to hide them anymore. I'll not let anyone hurt you"

Silence came around father and daughter. Emma was still patting the horse and David couldn't detach his eyes off of her. "When I was a little girl, I used to dream about what it'd feel like. To be hold by you, to feel protected, to have someone who'll make things right, someone who'll comfort me. Someone I could run to when I had a nightmare. And now…Well…things are what they are…"

The words she pronounced seemed to be painful. His heart broke into millions of pieces. How many times his little girl had cried and he wasn't here to consoled her ? "You'll never be too old for wanting comfort Emma. 28 days-old or 28-years, it doesn't matter. Nightmare or not, you can come to me or your mother anytime. No one is going to say something. Certainly not me, not your mother. You may be an adult, but for me, you'll always be my little girl. A little princess I loved from the moment I knew we were blessed with her arrival."

The blonde didn't hesitate a second, she threw herself in her father's arms taking in his reassuring warm and the waves of love coming from him. He was holding her tight, his right hand tracing circles on her back. After some time she pulled away. Only to give him the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. Taking a chance, he kissed her forehead and her smile grew.

"How about we do that riding lesson you own me ?" She joked. He simply laughed. They'd be okay. Him, Emma, Henry and Snow. They were the Charmings, and they could do anything as long as they were together.

FIN.


End file.
